


Rescue Me

by myxstorie



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 22:56:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2001120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Crys who asked for Akame porn based around Jin's Cartoon KAT-TUN bedroom. The title is totally unrelated to the plot, idek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rescue Me

Kame sighs his ever-suffering, physically pained, especially-reserved-for-Jin sigh, lounging back on the bed, "Remind me again why I'm here?"

"Because you love me?" Jin's feet say.

Kame scoffs, "In your dreams, maybe. Look, I really don't think we should be here...." The building might be long-empty, the crew were probably all at home enjoying nice, hot meals and warm baths that made Kame's muscles ache just _thinking_ about them, but that doesn't mean they can't be taken in for breaking-and-entering - it wasn't as if they had keys, after all, or he wouldn't have had to get a faceful of concrete trying to squeeze through the window.

"I won't be long, okay," Jin's feet tell him from where they are sticking out from behind the dresser opposite, "As soon as I find my phone, we can leave, they'll never know we were here."

Gazing around at the chaos Jin had created in his search, Kame can't quite believe that.

"Couldn't it wait?"

"No, I promised Pi-" the rest of the sentence comes out garbled as Jin burrows further, but if it involved Yamapi and a promise, Kame isn't sure he really wants to know. With a grunt, Jin reappears, frowning for a moment before throwing himself on the bed. Kame bounces clean off the mattress with the force of it, barely catching himself on the wrought iron headboard before he flies off. His glare, however, is only directed at the small of Jin's back, the other man's head shoved down between the bed and the wall. He wriggles, the sheets bunching up beneath him as he wrestles an arm down beside his head, shirt riding up and exposing a long strip of tan flesh. Kame watches the muscles shift underneath Jin's skin, eyes drifting lower when Jin practically humps the bed to get closer, backside writhing in a way that has Kame's jeans feeling far tighter than they should.

"Yatta~!" There's a shuffle, a thud, and a muffled English, _'Fuck!'_ before Jin's arm fights free, nursing the back of his head. His complaints, however, die on the tip of his tongue when he takes in Kame's heated gaze as he sprawls back against the sheets. Kame blinks and Jin swallows visibly, looking down the length of Kame's body and pausing at his obvious arousal, tongue flickering out over suddenly dry lips.

He can see the tiny smirk dancing around the corners of Kame's mouth, but it isn't enough to deter him, not when Kame tips his head back like that, throat stretching out long and pale in the dim lighting, _begging_ him to taste it.

Abandoning his phone on the bed, Jin finds Kame's neck with his mouth, lips wrapping around his adam's apple and _sucking_ , hard enough for Kame to jerk beneath him and gasp, bracing himself against the mattress. Kame tastes like grass and makeup and sweat, a combination that would normally have Jin turning up his nose in disgust but now only makes him desperate for more. He bites and bruises until Kame yanks him away by his hair, tearing a whine from him that swiftly morphs into a groan when he's tipped over and onto his back, Kame climbing overtop him and grinding their hips together.

The friction is good, so good, _too_ good, and Jin's hands fumble frantically with the other man's belt, ignoring the button on Kame's jeans in favour of shoving them straight down over narrow hips and wrapping a clumsy hand around Kame's length, swallowing down the grunt of pleasure as he tugs on it.

"Jin-" Kame mumbles into his mouth, "Should we- here- I think- home?"

Jin doesn't need the rest of the sentence to know the answer is no, and he shows Kame as such by stripping him of the rest of his clothes, tossing his own onto the pile in record speed, a firm grip around Kame's wrist pulling him back into his lap.

"I've always wanted to do it here," Jin says into Kame's neck, breath tingling across the skin like a million ghostly fingers that have Kame shuddering and taking as much of their lengths in his hand as he can manage. He can't quite hold them both together, but it's more than enough for Jin, who thrusts up into his fist eagerly with a groan.

It figures, he supposes, that Jin would want to have sex here - the kinky freak he tries to keep hidden away would just love the idea of filming on a bed they'd fucked in, would love the excitement of trying to hide his arousal from the camera whilst sprawling over sheets that, if he concentrated, smelled just good enough to get him off, should the cameras turn away.

Then Jin's pushing him, rolling them again, and the drag of flesh-on-flesh has Kame's mind turning blank all but for _yesmorenow_ , over and over.

Jin's sucking on his fingers now, and the sight all but sends Kame over the edge with each slick slide. He only realises Jin's plan when the hand disappears behind himself, and Kame is torn between hurrying him along and making him stop.

"We don't have-"

"I don't care." Kame's heard that phrase a lot from Jin's lips, but never before with quite so much conviction, or _need_ , never quite so breathless and tinged with desperation before, and he knows with one look at Jin's flushed face and his own aching arousal that he would never be able to refuse.

Soon, Jin is sinking down on his cock, and he can't possibly be ready yet but he's tossing his head back and moaning like a whore, so Kame just holds on tight, focusing all his energy on _not coming_ from the way Jin is tightening around him, sucking him deeper and deeper like its what his body was made for.

When they are finally flush together, Kame rests his hands on Jin's thighs, concentrating on his breathing while he watches Jin's chest rise and fall slowly with his own. Then the other man is looking at him, eyes sparkling with mischief, and he grins.

"Fuck me, Kame."

Kame's breath gets stuck in his throat, his brain all but short-circuiting as his body takes over, hips snapping up from the mattress and deeper into Jin's body, fingers digging into the flesh of Jin's thighs for purchase.

Jin's moan is almost shocked, and Kame figures he must have hit something good, pulling back to try again and again, tearing more delicious sounds from Jin's mouth that slide down his spine and fan the fire burning in the pit of his stomach. His hips snap up, over and over, and the force of his hipbones against the back of Jin's thighs must hurt, will surely bruise, but he can't bring himself to care while Jin's writhing like that, one hand bracing himself on Kame's knee while the other traverses his body, sliding up his chest and over his neck, lingering around his collar and fisting in his hair.

The sight makes Kame's blood boil in the most perfect of ways, and he knocks Jin off of him and onto his back, slipping easily between his thighs again and sliding home to pick up the pace. Jin's crying out louder now, his voice echoing off the studio walls, and Kame prays to God they're alone in case someone thinks he's dying. He can't bring himself to cover Jin's mouth though - much as Jin would probably enjoy it - so he just fucks him harder, pushing Jin's knees back against his chest and delighting in the wail he gets in response.

"More?"

Jin nods frantically, lips forming a 'please' even while he's unable to voice it.

He can see Jin's length, heavy against his stomach, the shiny tip proof of how close he is, and had he had the control, Kame would have smirked.

"Bet I can make you come without touching you," he gasps out, and kind of wishes Jin would argue, would put up more of a fight, but they'll have time enough for that later, so it's plenty good enough when Jin just meets his eyes, eyes black with lust and glittering at the promise.

Kame can feel the flames inside him getting higher and higher, threatening to burn him up from the inside, and knows he has to hurry before it's all over. He doubles his efforts, slamming his hips against Jin's and fucking him into the mattress. Jin could probably come from that alone, but Kame braces on one hand next to Jin's head, sparing a quick glance for where the other man is threatening to tear through the sheets, before sliding the other hand up beneath Jin's head. He's gentle, sliding his fingers through Jin's hair until Jin forces his eyes open, then, just as he sees Jin's breath catch, feels him tighten around his length, Kame grabs a fistful and yanks. He drags Jin's head back and stretches his throat out in one quick move, watching as Jin's mouth works soundlessly, gasping in the tiniest of breaths - throat too tight for much else - before he arches clean off the bed, come covering his chest in thick streaks. Kame's not far behind, Jin's body tightening unbelievably around him, _sohotsotightohgod_ , and he's gone, coming so hard he's sure Jin can _taste_ it.

He releases Jin's hair, and the other man's body flops back in a lifeless puddle of limbs, sucking in long, panting breaths. His muscles flutter around Kame's length with aftershocks, and Kame shudders, even now his body trying to get hard again, until he slides free and sprawls across any of the bed Jin isn't taking up.

"That was- that thing you did, with my hair and- it was- wow..."

Kame grins, but it doesn't last long.

"D'you think if I tried it on Pi, he'd hit me?"

"If you try it on Yamashita, _I'll_ hit you."

"Oh. But-" Jin is interrupted by the chirping of his cellphone, which he digs out from underneath his back with a wince, "Hey, Pi! No, no, shut up, I have something you _have_ to try- _No_ it's not another pill, you have more than enough breast for both of us already without any help. Just, shh, okay, listen..."

Kame sighs his ever-suffering, physically pained, especially-reserved-for-Jin sigh and drops his head back against the mattress with a thud, and wonders what on earth drew him to Jin in the first place.

Then he sees the rapidly drying come on Jin's chest and stomach, feels his toes curl in satisfaction, and smiles. _Oh yeah._


End file.
